The SELEX method (hereinafter termed SELEX), was first described in U.S. application Ser. No. 07/536,428, filed Jun. 11, 1990, entitled Systematic Evolution of Ligands By Exponential Enrichment, now abandoned. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/714,131, filed Jun. 10, 1991, entitled Nucleic Acid Ligands, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,096 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/931,473, filed Aug. 17, 1992, entitled Nucleic Acid Ligands, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,163 further disclose the basic SELEX process. Each of these applications are herein specifically incorporated by reference. The SELEX process provides a class of products which are referred to as nucleic acid ligands, such ligands having a unique sequence, and which have the property of binding specifically to a desired target compound or molecule. Each SELEX-identified nucleic acid ligand is a specific ligand of a given target compound or molecule. SELEX is based on the unique insight that nucleic acids have sufficient capacity for forming a variety of two- and three-dimensional structures and sufficient chemical versatility available within their monomers to act as ligands (form specific binding pairs) with virtually any chemical compound, whether monomeric or polymeric. Molecules of any size can serve as targets.
The SELEX method involves selection from a mixture of candidates and step-wise iterations of binding, partitioning, and amplification, using the same general selection theme, to achieve virtually any desired criterion of binding affinity and selectivity. Starting from a mixture of nucleic acids, preferably comprising a segment of randomized sequence, the method includes steps of contacting the mixture with the target under conditions favorable for binding, partitioning unbound nucleic acids from those nucleic acids which have bound to target molecules, dissociating the nucleic acid-target pairs, amplifying the nucleic acids dissociated from the nucleic acid-target pairs to yield a ligand-enriched mixture of nucleic acids, then reiterating the steps of binding, partitioning, dissociating and amplifying through as many cycles as desired. A variety of techniques can be used to partition members in the pool of nucleic acids that have a higher affinity to the target than the bulk of the nucleic acids in the mixture.
While not bound by theory, SELEX is based on the inventors' insight that within a nucleic acid mixture containing a large number of possible sequences and structures there is a wide range of binding affinities for a given target. A nucleic acid mixture comprising, for example, a 20 nucleotide randomized segment, can have 4.sup.20 candidate possibilities. Those which have the higher affinity constants for the target are most likely to bind to the target. After partitioning, dissociation and amplification, a second nucleic acid mixture is generated, enriched for the higher binding affinity candidates. Additional rounds of selection progressively favor the best ligands until the resulting nucleic acid mixture is predominantly composed of only one or a few sequences. These can then be cloned, sequenced and individually tested for binding affinity as pure ligands.
Cycles of selection, partition and amplification are repeated until a desired goal is achieved. In the most general case, selection/partition/amplification is continued until no significant improvement in binding strength is achieved on repetition of the cycle. The method may be used to sample as many as about 10.sup.18 different nucleic acid species. The nucleic acids of the test mixture preferably include a randomized sequence portion as well as conserved sequences necessary for efficient amplification. Nucleic acid sequence variants can be produced in a number of ways including synthesis of randomized nucleic acid sequences and size selection from randomly cleaved cellular nucleic acids. The variable sequence portion may contain fully or partially random sequence; it may also contain subportions of conserved sequence incorporated with randomized sequence. Sequence variation in test nucleic acids can be introduced or increased by mutagenesis before or during the selection/partition/amplification iterations.
For target molecules which are nucleic acid binding proteins, evolved SELEX ligands may be homologous to the natural ligand since the nucleic acid binding protein target has evolved naturally to present side-chain and/or main-chain atoms with the correct geometry to interact with nucleic acids. Non-nucleic acid binding proteins which have evolved to bind poly-anions such as sulfated glycans (e.g., heparin), or to bind phospholipids or phosphosugars, also have sites into which nucleic acids can fit and make contacts analogous with the natural ligands and/or substrates.
For certain target molecules where the natural ligand is not a poly-anion, it can be more difficult (but still likely with relatively more rounds of SELEX) to identify oligonucleotides that fit into the substrate or ligand site. For instance, the binding pocket of trypsin contains a carboxyl group which interacts during catalysis with a lysine or arginine residue on the substrate. An oligonucleotide may not fit into this specific catalytic site because it would not contain a positively charged counter ion. Basic SELEX evolution of oligonucleotide ligands to such a target molecule may result in ligands to a site(s) distant from the substrate site, since the probability of recovering ligands to the substrate site may be low.
The basic SELEX method may be modified to achieve specific objectives. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/960,093, filed Oct. 14, 1992, entitled Method for Selecting Nucleic Acids on the Basis of Structure now U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,796, describes the use of SELEX in conjunction with gel electrophoresis to select nucleic acid molecules with specific structural characteristics, such as bent DNA. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/123,935, filed Sep. 17, 1993, entitled Photoselection of Nucleic Acid Ligands, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,177, describes a SELEX based method for selecting nucleic acid ligands containing photoreactive groups capable of binding and/or photocrosslinking to and/or photoinactivating a target molecule. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/134,028, filed Oct. 7, 1993, entitled High-Affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands That Discriminate Between Theophylline and Caffeine, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,737, describes a method for identifying highly specific nucleic acid ligands able to discriminate between closely related molecules, termed "counter-SELEX". U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/143,564, filed Oct. 25, 1993, entitled Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment: Solution SELEX, now abandoned (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,588), describes a SELEX-based method which achieves highly efficient partitioning between oligonucleotides having high and low affinity for a target molecule.
The SELEX method encompasses the identification of high-affinity nucleic acid ligands containing modified nucleotides conferring improved characteristics on the ligand, such as improved in vivo stability or delivery. Examples of such modifications include chemical substitutions at the ribose and/or phosphate and/or base positions. Specific SELEX-identified nucleic acid ligands containing modified nucleotides are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/117,991, filed Sep. 8, 1993, entitled High Affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands Containing Modified Nucleotides, now abandoned (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,985), that describes oligonucleotides containing nucleotide derivatives chemically modified at the 5- and 2'-positions of pyrimidines, as well as specific RNA ligands to thrombin containing 2'-amino modifications. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/117,911, supra, describes highly specific nucleic acid ligands containing one or more nucleotides modified with 2'-amino (2'-NH.sub.2), 2'-fluoro (2'-F), and/or 2'-O-methyl (2'-OMe).
Members of the integrin superfamily of cell adhesion receptors are known to recognize the peptide arginine-glycine-aspartic acid sequence (RGD). Integrin gpIIbIIIa is a protein expressed on activated platelets which mediates platelet adhesion to fibrinogen and fibrin clots (Phillips et al. (1988) Blood 71:831; Frojmovic et al. (1991) Blood 78:369). When gpIIbIIIa binds a RGD-containing ligand, a signal is generated which triggers platelet granule release, shape change, aggregation and adhesion (Loftus et al. (1990) Science 249:915; Ware et al. (1993) N. Eng. J. Med. 328:628). Inhibitors of gpIIbIIIa-mediated platelet clot formation may have therapeutic potential in a variety of vascular diseases including reducing the occurrence of heart attacks following angioplasty.
Currently known integrin inhibitors are limited by a lack of specificity. The development of a high specificity integrin inhibitor which does not crossreact with other integrin proteins would have significant therapeutic potential.
Human neutrophil elastase (HNE or elastase) is a major protein stored in the azurophilic granules of human polymorphonuclear granulocytes (Dewald et al. (1975) J. Exp. Med. 141:709) and secreted upon inflammatory stimuli (Bonney et al. (1989) J. Cell. Biochem. 39:47). Elastase is a serine protease with a broad substrate specificity able to digest many of the macromolecules found in connective tissue such as elastin, type III and type IV collagen, and fibronectin. In addition to connective tissue components, many plasma proteins such as immunoglobulins, clotting factors, and complement proteins can also be hydrolyzed by elastase.
An excess of elastase activity has been implicated in various disease states, such as pulmonary emphysema (Kaplan et al. (1973) J. Lab. Clin. Med. 82:349; Sanders and Moore (1983) Am. Rev. Respir. Dis. 127:554), cystic fibrosis, rheumatoid arthritis (Barrett (1978) Agents and Actions 8:11), chronic bronchitis, bronchopulmonary dysplasia in premature infants, and adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) (Weiland et al. (1986) Am. Rev. Respir. Dis. 133:218). In most cases, the pathogenesis of these diseases has been correlated with the inactivation or the insufficiency of natural inhibitors of elastase, which have the primary role of keeping excess elastase activity under control.
The development of an elastase-specific inhibitor has been a major therapeutic goal of the pharmaceutical industry for some time. While different types of elastase inhibitors have been developed, most of them appear to be nonspecific inhibitors of other serine proteases as well (Hemmi et al. (1985) Biochem. 24:1841). A method for developing an elastase-specific inhibitor and such an inhibitor would be highly desirable.